gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mammatus
}}}} The Jobuilt Mammatus is a single-engine general aviation aircraft in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Mammatus is inspired by various Cessna aircraft, including the , and . It looks similar to the 3D Universe rendition of the Dodo, which took the shape of Cessna 150/152 models. The fuselage is mostly white with stripes of a randomly generated color, often blue or red, a paint job often seen on real-life Cessna aircraft. The vehicle features , two sets of landing lights, and a set of taxi lights, each one with two circular lamps. The taxi lights are located on the nose, below the propeller's spinner and the two landing lights on each wing, which can only be activated by switching to high beam lights. The Mammatus bears a registration number in the tail boom. Said registration is "N-LS" and one of the three combinations of numbers, being: 4921, 6325 and 7823. The Mammatus only has two doors, but can carry four occupants, as the player will warp into the back seats, much like in the Velum. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Mammatus is powered by a single engine that is capable of delivering great acceleration, but a slow top speed, being slower than even the Duster. This makes the Mammatus the slowest airplane in the game and the second slowest aircraft, only faster than the Cargobob. Also, its takeoff distance may be short, but once airborne, it can begin to sink dramatically, requiring extra care during takeoff. Its landing speed, however, is excellent, and it can come to a stop almost immediately. The Mammatus is one of the best aircraft for beginning pilots because of its stable flight characteristics and low turbulence. Its four seats also make it a useful and cheap crew/group transport in GTA Online. Unlike other airplanes, the Mammatus has a uniquely modeled engine. Upon close inspection, the engine model and the spark plug textures might indicate that it was reused from a V8 engine with spark plug textures, with what appears to be a from an inline-4 engine placed over the same engine model. Some miscellaneous pieces can be seen next to the engine, such as, apparently, batteries and manifolds. GTA V Overview V8 engine, 2-bladed propeller |observed_engine_location = Front |rsc_image = Mammatus-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Mammatus can be repainted with a primary color and a secondary color. It also has three liveries, which are the aforementioned registration numbers. Image Gallery Dodo-GTAV.jpg|Screenshot of a Mammatus. Dodo-GTAV-red.jpg|The Mammatus in Grand Theft Auto Online trailer. Mammatus-GTAV-Side.jpg|A Mammatus in Grand Theft Auto V. Mammatus-GTAV-RSC.png|The Mammatus on Rockstar Social Club. Mammatus-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Mammatus on Elitás Travel. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Seen flying around Los Santos. *Sometimes found landing at Trevor's airstrip. *Sometimes found by Michael's hangar at the Los Santos International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Elitás Travel for $300,000. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Small aircraft when stored in a Hangar. *Sometimes spawn at the cargo section of Los Santos International Airport. *Sometimes spawns with a Velum or Mallard next to Franklin's Hangar. Trivia *The term Mammatus is used to describe a certain type of pouch-shaped cloud which can be seen commonly before storms. The word is also derived from the word mamma, meaning breast, which could be an obscene easter egg. *Due to a glitch, the Mammatus' taxi lights will remain on, even if the aircraft itself is destroyed. See Also *Dodo - A similar looking aircraft. *Skimmer - A similar looking amphibious airplane. Navigation }} de:Mammatus (V) es:Mammatus pl:Mammatus ru:Mammatus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Small Aircraft